


It Will Be

by twowritehands



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowritehands/pseuds/twowritehands
Summary: Trevor knows enough to know what is coming





	It Will Be

Within an hour of moving into the garage with Philip, Trevor detected an unforeseen outcome to the arrangement. He didn't say anything to the others. Younger people would never understand him if he announced that, in approximately one lunar cycle, his heart would belong forever to Philip Pearson.

To explain it, he would need literature that didn't exist yet. He would need references to scientific studies that were centuries from happening. Basically, to borrow a phrase from the 21st, he could see the matrix. Love was written there for the pair of them. It could come fast or it could come slow. It would be as complicated as they made it, but it would be.

This generation of travelers--and especially this team--were too dedicated to the Grand Plan to have had any kind of life outside of the training it took to get here.

That was why they took to their host lives so swiftly, painlessly. They knew no other way. Not like Trevor. 

He'd had a wife, and babies who had babies who had babies who had grown up and trained this team. The future he left behind had had its problems. But it had beauty in it too. None of them had seen that before they left.

So the only love they could know was 21st brand. And fine, love was love. Ageless. Everyone did it. Fleas did it. Sure. But no one had answers in this century. Here, love was a luck-of-the-draw/ Bolt-from-the-blue happenstance for the lucky ones, and a white-knuckle-it-and-hope -for-the-best kind of sickness for everyone else. 

It was a mess. 

And now it was their mess. On top of the heroine thing. On top of the obsolete historian thing. On top of protocols 1, 2, and 5. It was a goddamn beautiful mess already. 

"Why are you smiling at me?" Philip asked. He was at his turtle tank, and had been shooting Trevor furtive glances for some time now. 

Trevor blinked and closed the textbook on his homework. "I wasn't aware that I was. I apologize."

"No. It's…" Philip shrugged as he tore lettuce apart and fed the reptile.

Trevor grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk just really like the idea of Love being more of an understood science in the future and the oldest human of all time is an expert
> 
> This pairing just won't leave my head


End file.
